goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Castro gets Mickey
PART 1 TRANSCRIPT: Pamela Castro: I'm going to litter a can of Pepsi. Mickey Mouse: Who littered this? Police Officer: You two are under arrest for littering a can of Pepsi. Get in the police car now. Pamela Castro: Now that I got them arrested, I'm going to watch Oh My Mama on GMA-7. (45 MINUTES LATER...) Paul Castro: How dare you get Mickey and Minnie arrested. That's it. You are grounded, and today is punishment day. I already marked it on my calendar as soon as you got home. PUNISHMENTS: 1. Spanking 2. Forcing her to eat raw eggs and Parmesan Cheese 3. Forcing her to eat vegetables 4. Selling "Talk Back and You're Dead" 5. Selling "Everything About Her" 6. Community service 7. Forcing her to eat chicken feet and mashed potatoes 8. Forcing her to listen to songs from My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the theme song, "Think, Think, Think", and the Question Song PART 2 TRANSCRIPT: Paul Castro: Now I will call the visitors to punish you. Mickey Mouse: How dare you get me and Minnie arrested. Minnie Mouse: I agree with Mickey. Donald Duck: Aw phooey, how dare you get Mickey and Minnie arrested. Daisy Duck: That's it. You are grounded big time. Elsa: You will sleep in the cold due to my powers. Anna: And you will not watch ABS-CBN, TV5, GMA and other channels you like. Judy Hopps: You will be forced to watch our movie, Zootopia. Lilo: You will be forced to watch our franchise. Hiro Hamada: You will be forced to watch PBS, CBeebies, and Disney content. Baymax: You do seem to have a Filipino TV addiction, Pamela. Darby: Hi, I'm Darby and we are the Super Sleuths. How dare you get Mickey and Minnie arrested. You deserve to be grounded. Tigger: I agree with Darby. Pooh: Me too. Leo: Hi, we are the Little Einsteins. You will be forced to watch our show. June: I agree with Leo. Annie: Me too. Quincy: Me three. Elmo: Elmo will force you to watch our show. Zoe: I agree with Elmo. Cookie Monster: Me too. Caillou: You will be forced to watch my show. Sid the Science Kid: You will not be allowed to watch Filipino stuff. Angelina Ballerina: You will be forced to watch our show. Tinker Bell: You will be forced to like our franchise. Silvermist: Not only you will be forced to like our franchise, but you will be forced to watch the mock startup and closedown based on my name created by ESM on YT (links are https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyFznlbpsH8 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_vN_cSP_Zc) ESM on YT (Paul): And not only that, you will not be allowed to listen to all AM and FM stations in the Philippines. VTM on YT (real voice: And you will be forced to play games from websites such as will play games from websites such as sesamestreet.org, pbskids.org, bbc.co.uk/cbeebies, disneychannel.asia, disneyjunior-asia.com, and disneyxd.asia) Ms. Lizzy Manazon: You are a very bad student, and you are hereby expelled from school for getting Mickey and Minnie arrested. You will be given a restraining order from Sesame Media School. If you step 100 feet in this school, I will call the cops on you for trespassing. VTM on YT: I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows made by PBS, CBeebies, and Disney. Coming up next on Disney Junior is Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.﻿ Category:Grounded Videos Category:Pamela Castro gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Videos by VTM on YT